Trois perles, trois vies, un destin
by xmelmugiwarax
Summary: Trois jeunes filles qui ne se connaissent pas vont vivre de fabuleuses aventures avec leurs compagnons de route. Certaines sont pirates d'autres marines... Ce qu'elles ne savent pas c'est qu'elles ont un lien, bien plus fort que les liens du sang. Venez vivre les aventures de trois filles complètements déjantées où se mêle action, humour et romance.
1. Prologue 1: Portgas D Lynn

Elle était là, assise au bord de la falaise, contemplant l'océan de ses yeux rouges sang. Que faisait-elle là? Elle ne le savait pas très bien. Peut être voulait-elle regarder une dernière fois l'océan depuis son endroit fétiche près du village de Fuchsia. Son cœur était serré, le Mont Corvo lui manquait déjà. Mais l'appel de la mer était bien trop fort et elle ne pouvait se soustraire à la promesse qu'elle avait faite i ans à ses frères de cœur.  
Elle avait maintenant 17 ans et elle devait partir. Où? Elle n'en avait que faire. Mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'elle voulait devenir pirate pour pouvoir voguer au gré du vent, libre, et devenir un jour la meilleure alchimiste du monde.  
C'étaient ses ambitions, celles de Portgas D Lynn.


	2. Prologue 2: Sanchez D Luna

**Hey ~ **

**Me revoilà avec un deuxième prologue. Eh oui! Je compte faire un prologue en trois parties. Pourquoi? Tout simplement car il y aura 3 personnages principaux dans cette histoire comme vous avez pu le lire dans le résumé. C'est à dire que je diviserai me chapitres en 3 mais à partir du chapitre 1, je les délimiterai seulement par une ligne ( ou autre chose je ne sais pas encore). Je pense que se sera plus simple. ;) **

**Bon sur ce, bonne lecture! ( même si c'est un peu court je l'avoue) **

Tous s'étaient réunis dans une grande salle de style japonais. Les portes coulissantes étaient faites de toile, et des orchidées étaient installées aux quatre coins de la pièce . En face d'eux, se trouvait une banderole où il était écrit à l'encre noire "JUSTICE".  
Elle était assise sur le tatami, une coupelle de saké devant elle. Ses yeux océan fixaient avec impatience l'amiral en chef Sengoku. Ce dernier, après avoir fait régner le silence, commença la réunion:  
- Je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui pour vous parler d'un des 4 empereurs, Shanks LeRoux. Ces temps-ci, lui et son équipage rencontrent trop souvent l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Nous craignons une alliance qui pourrait mettre en péril le monde. C'est pourquoi j'ai reçu l'ordre d'envoyer l'un de vous surveiller Shanks LeRoux et accessoirement le capturer. Des volontaires?  
Il avait dit ça avec un tel sérieux qu'il y eut quelques minutes de flottement. Personne ne voulait avoir affaire avec LeRoux. Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la salle.  
- Moi.  
La jeune vice amiral avait levé la main, à la grande surprise des autres. Tous la regardaient avec doute. Était-elle complètement folle ou voulait-elle juste monter en grade?  
Comme pour leur prouver qu'elle était déterminée elle répéta:  
-Moi. Je capturerai Shanks LeRoux et le ramènerai à Marineford. J'en fais la promesse.  
Son regard soutint celui de l'amiral en chef qui n'avait cessé de la fixer. Était-elle assez forte pour supporter une si lourde responsabilité? Elle l'était, il le savait.  
Après quelques secondes il repris la parole:  
- Bien qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous avez donc pour ordre de capturer l'empereur Shanks LeRoux.  
Un léger rictus traversa ses lèvres. _S'il savait_. Ses intentions étaient légèrement différentes. Elle voulait le tuer, tuer l'assassin de sa famille, de sa ville. Elle désirait plus que tout le torturer jusqu'à la mort, le faire pleurer, le faire souffrir comme elle avait souffert. Elle ne vivait que pour sa vengeance. C'était le vice amiral Sanchez D Luna.

**Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu! Un petit signe de votre passage s'il vous plaît? Que je puisse au moins m'améliorer x')**


	3. Prologue 3: Numéro 13

** Me revoilà pour ce 3ème et dernier prologue! J'espère qu'il sera à votre goût! Je remercie à Nomie pour sa review! Bonne lecture! **

-Rappelle toi que tu ne vis que selon mon bon vouloir, esclave. Tu ne vis que pour me servir moi, Dragon Céleste, souverain de toutes les sous espèces de ce monde.  
La jeune fille fixait de ses yeux verts ternes le bois sale du bateau.  
-Tu ne mérites pas de vivre. Idiote.  
Elle leva ses yeux fatigués et cernés vers son bourreau. Aucune lueur dans ceux-ci ne laissait deviner qu'elle était encore en vie.  
-Baisse les yeux! Sale infamie!  
Il sortit l'arme. Les coups partirent, le sang gicla. Les larmes avaient cessées depuis bien longtemps déjà et plus aucun son ne voulait sortir de ce corps. Savait-elle encore parler? Personne ne pouvait l'affirmer avec certitude. L'homme imposant, lassé de son manque de réaction, partit, non sans lui asséner un dernier coup de pied.

Elle resta là quelques instants, ses cheveux roses pâles tombaient en cascade cachant son visage. Pourquoi devait-elle subir tout ça? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas sourire, pleurer, crier, hurler ou bien rire? Le sang continuait de couler mais elle n'en avait que faire. Marquée à vie elle espérait que ces plaies feraient disparaître son horrible tatouage qu'on lui avait apposé de force. L'espoir faisait vivre n'est-ce pas? Alors, elle qui n'avait plus aucun espoir, devait-elle mourir? C'était peut être ce qu'il fallait faire. Mourir. Après tout, qui la pleurerait? Personne. On la remplacerait aussitôt. Elle aurait pu demander à un autre esclave de lui retirer ses chaînes mais elles étaient équipées d'explosifs. Il ne lui restait plus que de mourir de faim ou se noyer.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années entra dans la pièce. Son regard froid et menaçant n'inspirait rien de bon. Il lui prit le bas et l'entraîna à l'extérieur.  
-Regard bien le ciel, c'est sûrement la dernière fois que tu le verras.  
Elle fut soudainement prise de sueurs froides et ne bougea pas, comme paralysée. Il lui tira alors brusquement le bras l'entraînant vers la cale.  
_Non! Je ne veux pas mourir dans les ténèbres! Non! _  
Elle serra les dents et s'arrêta, empêchant l'homme de continuer à la tirer. D'un effort dont elle ne se sentait pas capable elle lui mordit l'avant-bras et il laissa échapper un juron sous la surprise. Elle prit alors ses jambes à son cou et se dirigea vers le pont avant du navire.  
-Rattrapez-la! ordonna le Dragon Céleste.  
C'est alors que trois hommes lui barrèrent la route, armes en main.  
_Quitte à mourir, autant le faire sois même. _  
Et elle sauta par dessus-bord.  
Les esclaves et les Dragons Célestes présents en restèrent bouche-bée.  
L'un d'eux - celui qui l'avait frappé plus tôt - était furieux. Il prit son arme à feu et pour se défouler, abattit deux esclaves.  
Il se tourna vers la mer et d'un souffle il dit :  
- Si tu survis, je te le ferai payer cher Numéro 13.

**Merci d'avoir lu! Un petit signe de votre passage? ( on dirait une mendiante, j'te jure...)**


	4. Chapitre 1

**Et me revoici pour le tout premier chapitre de cette fanfiction! Je dois dire que j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire. Ça n'a pas été facile de commencer et d'implanter le décor. Mais j'espère m'en être sortie! ;) Bon, avant l'histoire, répondons aux reviews! Qui au passage, m'ont énormément fait plaisir! ^^ **

**Nomie: Oui, je crois bien que c'est celle qui touche le plus en fait ( peut être parce qu'elle est esclave va savoir...) La suite arrive ne t'inquiète pas! ;)**

**Alinka: Merci! C'est vrai que pour la longueur, j'essaie de l'augmenter au fur et à mesure. Mais en même temps, j'ai peur qu'en faisant trop long, ça fasse fuir les lecteurs.:/ Je vais essayer de trouver le juste milieu! Une suite? Mais bien évidemment. **

**La vague folle: Merci. Même moi je ne sais pas encore exactement ce qu'elles vont devenir c'est dire... Qui sait? Peut être que l'une va devenir serveuse dans un bar de West Blue, et une autre paparazzi des grands pirates de cette époque... Je blague! ( enfin, rien n'est moins sur...) **

Une chope de bière vola, puis une deuxième, suivis de deux autres.  
« Marimo!  
-Sourcil entortillé!  
-Cactus!  
-Cook à deux balles! »  
Voilà plus d'une heure que le bretteur ainsi que le cuisinier se battaient sur le pont du Vogue Merry. Pourquoi? Très bonne question. Sans réponse malheureusement. Eux deux ne se souvenaient sûrement déjà plus du pourquoi du comment. Ajouté à la danse du capitaine, du médecin et du canonnier, charpentier à ses heures perdues; Lynn, l'alchimiste de l'équipage, n'en pouvait plus, peu habituée à autant de bruit.  
« Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire partie de cet équipage de cinglés? Pourquoi? dit-elle d'un ton désespéré.  
-En effet je me le demande... Peut être n'avais-tu pas le choix? »  
L'alchimiste se retourna, surprise. C'était la belle archéologue qui avait parlé. Elle était installée sur un transat, un livre à la main. Elle fixait la jeune pirate de ses yeux bleus perçants, magnifiques.  
« C'est sur que le regard insistant de mon petit frère ne m'a pas laissée beaucoup de marge de manoeuvre, rit Lynn, pourtant, on a toujours le choix non?  
-Il faut croire que c'est limité. »

Depuis l'arrivée de Robin dans l'équipage, il y a quelques jours, une question taraudait Lynn. Elle jugea que le moment, bien que peu propice, était l'un des rares où elles étaient seules. Elle se lança donc:  
« Pourquoi es-tu ici? »  
Cette fois-ci, c'était la scientifique qui avait été pertinente.  
« Je vous l'ai déjà dit non? J'ai une dette envers chapeau de paille, il m'a sauvée la vie.  
-Et la vrai raison? »  
Robin ouvrit grand les yeux, surprise. Elle rougit légèrement puis eu un léger sourire.  
« Et toi, pourquoi es-tu là? »  
_Joli retournement de situation._  
« C'est parce que Luffy me l'a proposé et comme mon équipage a périt, je ne me voyais pas refuser. »  
Elle avait dit ça avec légèreté mais l'archéologue avait vite fait de remarquer son regard absent, comme si elle revoyait la scène.  
« Idiot de frangin, murmura Lynn. »

Appuyée à la rambarde, Lynn observait l'horizon. Le soleil se couchait et donnait au ciel une teinte rouge orangée. L'océan s'assombrissait, créant ainsi un certain mystère. Une brise légère caressait les cheveux de jais de l'alchimiste. Elle adorait ce paysage fascinant. Sans paraître psychopathe, le rouge l'avait toujours attirée.  
« Robin-swan! Lynn-sama! Le repas est prêt!  
-On arrive, répondit l'archéologue. »  
_L'océan, quel bel endroit... je ne m'en lasse pas._  
« Viens-tu alchimiste? »  
_Si seulement ils étaient là..._  
« Alchimiste? »  
_Je vous vengerais c'est promis._  
Robin posa une main sur l'épaule de Lynn, la faisant sursauter.  
« Cook-san nous a appelé pour manger. Viens-tu?  
-Oh, bien sur. Je te rejoins dans deux secondes.  
-Bien. »  
Elle partit en prenant soin d'emporter son livre avec elle.  
Lynn tourna une dernière fois la tête vers l'immensité de l'océan. Le vent s'était définitivement levé faisant voler le collier pendu à son cou. Elle prit le pendentif dans ses mains et le détailla quelque peu, bien que ce ne fusse pas nécessaire, étant donné qu'elle le connaissait par cœur, l'ayant moult fois admiré. Ce dernier était en forme de rond troué en son centre par une étoile. Il ne comportait aucun motif de spécial et était uniquement surmonté d'une petite pierre rouge. Mais ce qui était le plus intéressant était au verso. En bas à droite était gravé un nom.  
« Lynn!  
-Hum? »  
Le capitaine était sur le pont et paraissait en colère.  
« On mange! Tout le monde t'attend!  
-Haha!  
La jeune femme éclata d'un rire franc devant l'expression enfantine du visage de Luffy. Le fait que le capitaine en personne sorte de table pour aller chercher un membre de son équipage relevait de l'impossible.  
« C'est pas drôle! Ramène toi! »  
Il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. En larme à cause de son fou rire, elle réussit à articuler:  
« C'est bon frangin, on va manger! »

* * *

La réunion était finie et tous les vices amiraux avaient quitté le grande salle, y comprit la vice amirale Sanchez D. Elle marchait d'un pas assuré dans les couloirs du QG réfléchissant déjà à un plan d'attaque. Son subordonné, un homme assez grand, le teint mat, les yeux verts et les cheveux bruns, la suivait avec peine, essayant de la raisonner:  
« C'est une mauvaise idée vice amirale.  
-Gardez vos avis pour vous Azuma.  
-Mais! C'est Shanks LeRoux! L'un des Quatre Empereurs! Et puis s'attaquer à lui, c'est aussi s'attaquer à tout l'équipage!  
-Je sais très bien qui est ce pirate, et que c'est dangereux, mais c'est une occasion en or! Tous ces vices amiraux sont des mauviettes, même pas capables de se battre pour la paix mondiale! Ils ont tous peur pour leur peau. Ça me dégoûte! »

Entre temps, la vice amirale était arrivée à ces quartiers. Elle retira le manteau propres aux hauts gradés qui l'encombrait plus qu'autre chose et le posa sur le porte manteau. Elle défit sa queue de cheval et ses cheveux châtains tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle baissa ses lunettes, jusqu'alors posées sur sa tête, puis prit une feuille et un stylo et s'assit à son bureau.  
« Combien de marins comptez-vous réquisitionner ?  
-Taisez-vous Azuma, laissez moi réfléchir. »  
Il déglutit et tenta de se faire tout petit dans la pièce. Cette femme l'effrayait énormément mais il lui vouait une confiance aveugle.  
On frappa à la porte.  
« Quoi?! rugit-elle. »  
Un homme de grande stature couvert de cicatrices se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte, sûrement un colonel. Les sourcils froncés, il amorça un début de phrase mais fut coupé par la vice amirale:  
« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, alors dépêchez-vous. »  
L'homme serra les poings. Il ne supportait décidément pas cette femme, mais son supérieur lui avait ordonné de l'amener. C'est ce qu'il fit:  
« Le vice amiral Saitou vous demande.  
-En quel honneur? répliqua t-elle.  
Il souhaite vous voir au sujet de LeRoux. »  
Elle soupira. Que lui voulait-elle?  
« Bien, conduisez-moi à lui. »  
Elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'y aller mais s'obstiner à refuser lui ferait perdre encore plus de temps. Elle se leva donc, prit son manteau et emboîta le pas au colonel. Son subordonné allait faire de même mais fut stoppé par son supérieur:  
« Restez ici Azuma. »  
Il se raidit et se tint droit comme un « i »  
« Oui vice amiral! »  
Elle esquissa un sourire face au comportement de son subordonné. Elle était fière de son dévouement. Sur ce, elle referma la porte et s'engagea dans les couloirs du Quartier Général.

Le trajet se passa sans un bruit, la tension bien trop élevée. Le colonel était devant, il marchait avec assurance mais était tout de même sur ses gardes. Après tout, il avait derrière lui un vice amiral, qui plus est Sanchez D Luna. Il faisait en sorte d'étendre son fluide ce qui n'impressionnait guère la jeune femme. On pouvait même dire qu'elle ne le remarquait même pas, trop occupée à réfléchir à un plan d'attaque. Combien d'hommes lui faudrait-elle pour le neutraliser? Comment allait-elle s'y prendre pour le surprendre? Allait-elle résister à l'envie de le tuer? Ce pirate qui n'avait eu aucuns remords à assassiner toute sa famille. Son regard se voila, ses sourcils se froncèrent, sa mâchoire se contracta et ses poings se serrèrent. Elle ferait couler son sang sur ses mains, elle le torturerait jusqu'à qu'il la supplie d'arrêter, elle le ferait souffrir jusqu'à que mort s'en suive. Sans s'en rendre compte son fluide s'intensifia provocant des sueurs froides au colonel. Il fut bien heureux d'arriver à destination et c'est avec soulagement qu'il frappa à la porte du bureau provisoire de son supérieur.  
« Entrez. »  
Le colonel ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Luna qui s'était calmée.

L'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle était petit -pas plus d'un mètre soixante dix-, il avait la peau pâle et les yeux marrons. On pouvait apercevoir sous ses cheveux grisonnants des racines noires. Son visage paraissait aux premiers abords accueillant mais on remarquait après quelques secondes que son sourire était forcé. Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé à sa droite ce qu'elle refusa. Elle détestait la pièce où elle se trouvait. Les murs blancs ressemblaient à ceux des hôpitaux et lui donnaient la migraine. Derrière le vice amiral Gaara Saitou se trouvait un bureau de bois clair simple, ainsi que d'un fauteuil rembourré qui avait l'air incroyablement confortable. Sur sa droite se trouvaient des étagères avec un multitude de livres divers: certains relataient des exploits de la Marine, d'autres parlaient des principes fondamentaux de la médecine et d'autres étaient des romans de grands écrivains. Devant la bibliothèque se trouvait le canapé dont elle avait refusé de s'asseoir. Ce dernier était richement décoré et brodé.  
Après son inspection, elle dirigea ses yeux océans vers ceux de Saitou. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants dans le blanc des yeux, aucun d'eux près à entamer la discussion qui finirait sûrement en querelle. Mais c'est Luna qui rompit le silence la première, trop pressée de sortir d'ici.  
« Que me voulez vous, vice amiral?  
-Oh, rien de bien important! J'aimerais juste que vous ne tentiez pas de capturer Shanks LeRoux.  
Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, stupéfaite.  
« Et en quel honneur? »  
Vous savez, c'est l'un des Quatre Empereurs donc, si vous parveniez à le capturer, ce qui est peu probable, l'équilibre serait rompu, et les pirates seraient encore plus nombreux, voulant prendre sa place. »  
Elle serra les poings en essayant de se contenir.  
« Et puis, comment une femme pourrait-elle capturer ce pirate? demanda t-il moqueur. »  
S'en était trop. Une fraction de seconde. La lame qui fendit l'air. Trois pas. Les lames qui s'entre-choquèrent. Les fluides qui se rencontrèrent. La rage. Une lame près de la gorge, trop près. Un léger filet de sang le long du cou.  
« Ne redites plus jamais ça. Est-ce clair?  
-Comme de l'eau de roche, dit-il tremblant comme une feuille. »  
Les dents sorties, les pupilles rétrécies, le visage contracté, Luna faisait vraiment peur. Elle s'emportait facilement et elle même l'admettait, mais là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Déjà qu'elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour attraper Shanks LeRoux, mais en plus, on lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas le capturer pour « l'équilibre du monde ». Si elle ne pouvait l'attaquer de front, elle pourrait toujours le prendre par derrière. _Mais alors..._ Ses yeux s'agrandirent et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage. Elle relâcha la pression sur le cou du pauvre homme qui tomba à genoux, ayant perdu ses moyens. Elle rangea son épée dans son fourreau et fit demi-tour, déterminée. Elle ouvrit la porte en bois pour sortir et la referma avec fracas.  
« Même avec tous les marines que vous voudrez, même avec des milliers d'armes de pointes vous ne pourrez pas le capturer! Hurla Saitou croyant avoir eu le dernier mot. »  
Le sourire carnassier de tout à l'heure refit surface sur le visage de Luna.  
« Le nombre ne changera rien, je n'ai plus qu'à y aller seule. »

* * *

Elle s'était jetée à l'eau par pur instinct de survie, mais maintenant qu'elle était en apnée, s'être battue lui semblait bien dérisoire.  
_Je ne veux pas mourir, pas maintenant._ La jeune femme à la chevelure rose se débattait dans tous les sens, bougeant frénétiquement la tête à la recherche d'un peu d'oxygène. Sa vue, ainsi que son esprit se brouillaient mais elle continuait d'avoir les yeux ouverts. Pourquoi? Simplement pour pouvoir admirer l'immensité de l'océan. Tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs, des poissons de toutes tailles nageaient sans prêter attention à la jeune fille. Ondulant comme des cerfs-volants dans le ciel, certains poissons possédaient des couleurs insolites mais surtout très vives. Du bleu électrique, du rouge écarlate, du jaune, de l'orange, du vert émeraude, toutes les couleurs y passaient. Elle se surprit à sourire face à ce spectacle. Les rayons du soleil jouaient avec l'eau salée, la faisant scintiller. Captivée par la beauté des fonds marins, elle ignora le brasier ardent qui s'était logé dans ses poumons. Elle ne sentait plus l'eau salée traversant son œsophage, qui en temps normal, l'aurait fait hurler de douleur. Elle suivait de ses yeux rougis le trajet souple des poissons. _Je veux être libre._ Elle rit intérieurement de sa stupidité. _Je voulais juste voir le monde, les montagnes, les prairies verdoyantes, la ville, les gens vivre sans peurs, rire insouciants. C'est tout ce que je souhaite alors pourquoi n'y ai-je pas le droit? Pourquoi dois-je mourir maintenant? Qu'ai-je donc fait pour ne pas avoir droit de goûter à la lumière du soleil et au bonheur?_ Elle avait entendu dire que le bonheur était quelque chose de chaud et d'agréable. Des sensations inconnues pour elle.  
Son corps avait maintenant déclenché l'ultime alarme de survie. L'eau continuait de s'infiltrer dans ses poumons la faisant suffoquer. Ses chaînes entravaient ses mouvements de panique. Sa conscience vacillait, son regard se troubla. La seule issue pour ne plus souffrir était la mort et elle le savait pertinemment. Pourtant elle n'abandonnait pas. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle voulait découvrir! Tant de choses qu'elle voulait sentir! Tant de choses qu'elle voulait goûter. Mais à quoi bon penser à ce que l'on ne peut avoir? Elle était sûrement destinée à mourir dans les abysses. Elle ne manquerait à personne et personne ne lui manquerait. Elle devait partir, c'était son tour. C'est donc sur cette résolution que ses membres se détendirent, sa tête se vida mais ses yeux restèrent ouverts pour garder comme dernière image la beauté de l'océan. Sa vue se brouilla plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà puis tout devint noir.  
_Je voulais seulement être libre._

Une voix.  
« Elle a avalé beaucoup d'eau salée, et a des plaies assez graves au niveau du dos, du cou, des poignets et des chevilles. Elle a aussi perdu beaucoup de sang. Préparez le bloc... »

La sensation de perdre pied à nouveau.  
La douleur  
La froid  
La fatigue  
Le bruit répétitif des machines  
Le noir  
Le vide.

Une prairie verdoyante s'étendait devant elle. L'herbe verdoyante se couchait aux grès de la brise printanière et, à sa droite, une forêt de chênes et de châtaigniers dansait sous le vent. Elle tourna la tête à gauche et se retourna nez à nez avec une montagne qui s'élevait bien trop haut, jusqu'à ne plus en voir le sommet. Elle leva alors les yeux pour découvrir un ciel bleu parsemé de nuages. Elle aperçut deux oiseaux volant devant l'astre chaud. _Voler..._ Pour elle c'était synonyme de liberté, ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré. Elle fut interrompue par une voix qui l'appelait. Elle regarda alors droit devant elle et le vit. Elle l'avait enfin retrouvé. Une sensation de chaleur vint chatouiller son cœur, des papillons virevoltèrent dans son estomac et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Le premier depuis bien des années. Il était là, à quelques mètres d'elle, l'appelant. Des larmes glissèrent lentement le long des joues de la jeune femme. Elle était heureuse. Elle tenta de le rejoindre le plus vite possible mais ses jambes refusèrent de la porter. Tandis qu'elle restait bloquée à sa place, lui reculait. La jeune femme tenta de l'appeler lui demandant de l'attendre mais rien ne sortit. Elle paniqua. Et c'est alors qu'elle vit derrière lui, à une cinquantaine de mètres, une falaise. Le bonheur s'évapora laissant place à de la peur. Il allait tomber si elle ne le prévenait pas. La jeune femme commença à pleurer. Elle restait pourtant muette, rien ne voulait traverser ses cordes vocales. C'est alors, à quelques centimètres du vide qu'il s'arrêta. Il la regarda et il murmura:  
« Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas sauvé? Je t'aimais moi. »  
Il sanglota .  
Le son de sa voix lui brisa le cœur, mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger, son inconscient le lui interdisant.  
Il tomba. Elle hurla enfin mais trop tard, il était parti.  
Soudain le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et elle tomba.

**Nous voici à la fin de ce premier chapitre! ( et sûrement pas le dernier) Le 2ème est en cours d'écriture alors patience! Surtout que samedi c'est les vacances, alors j'aurais plus de temps pour le rédiger! Au fait, je ne sais pas trop si je fais des Mary-Sue alors si vous trouvez que c'est le cas dites le moi. Parce que ça ne m'enchante pas que mes personnages soient parfaits, mais on ne s'en rend pas forcément compte quand on écrit. Alors j'attends vos avis, positifs ou négatifs, avec impatience.**

**Bye ~ **


	5. Chapter 2

**Yo ! Ça faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Mais le deuxième chapitre est enfin là ! J'espère qu'ils ne vous décevra pas !**

**Lilalie :**** Tu as vu ? J'ai aéré ! Et bien laisse moi te dire que tu te trompe au niveau de la romance! Qui a dit que ce serait du Oc x... ? J'ai juste mis qu'il y aurait de la romance, pas que les Ocs seraient de la partie ! Mouhahahaha ! Suspens ! Je pense que les romances seront au second plan par rapport à l'histoire, elles seront plus à l'état d'insinuations qu'autre chose ! Bien sur que non je ne veux pas te tuer... je vais plus plutôt te torturer, ce sera plus fun ! *ahem, c'est pas ce qu'il fallait dire ?* Non plus sérieusement, je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde, c'est normal de recevoir des critiques ! Et j'aime plutôt ça ! Ça montre que le lecteur s'intéresse à l'histoire, et en plus s'il laisse un commentaire constructif comme le tien, c'est le bonheur ! Donc merci de m'avoir donné ton avis ! Ça m'a fait plaisir ! Par contre, pour la longueur du chapitre, je crois que ça fait largement plus de 3000 mots, mais bon, mieux vaut faire plus que pas assez !**

**Guest :**** Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ça me fait chaud au cœur ! :3**

**Trève de bavardages et place à l'histoire !**

Le Vogue Merry fendait les flots depuis déjà deux jours. Le soleil brillait et la mer était calme. Pas la moindre turbulence en vue, ce qui irritait passablement notre cher bretteur.

« Bordel! Je veux de l'action moi!

-Alabasta ne t'as pas suffit? Laisse-nous au moins récupérer, lança le canonnier. Je ne vois pas quel est l'intérêt de se battre tout le temps.

-J'aime ça c'est tout. »

Ussop soupira. Il ne voyait définitivement pas le monde de la même manière que lui.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Zorro, je sens que quelque chose d'intéressant va bientôt arriver, intervint Lynn, depuis l'étage du bateau, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres. »

Une lueur étrange brilla dans les yeux de l'escrimeur tandis qu'il levait la tête pour l'apercevoir. Il savait qu'elle aussi attendait avec impatience le moment du combat, mais contrairement à lui, elle savait se canaliser. Pour tromper son envie, il s'entraînait, ce serait au moins ça de gagné.

Non loin de lui se trouvait la charmante archéologue, nouvelle recrue de l'équipage. Elle était installée dans son transat attitré et lisait un livre. On pouvait dire qu'elle s'était rapidement acclimatée à l'ambiance, plutôt animée, de l'équipage. Et elle devait avouer que le fait que Sanji tente de draguer Nami l'amusait tout particulièrement.

« Nami chérie! Je t'ai préparé un rafraîchissement! J'espère qu'il sera à ton goût! »

La rousse désespérait du cas du cuisinier, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver attendrissant, surtout quand elle le menait à la baguette. _Pauvre Sanji_ pouvait-on penser . Mais elle était sure qu'il s'en rendait compte et faisait mine de rien.

« Alors Nami? demanda-t-il, un cœur à la place de son unique œil visible. »

_Quoique... _On pouvait quand même douter.

Elle soupira et tourna la tête pour entrevoir Chopper s'amuser avec le capitaine le temps que les plantes récoltées sur la précédente île sèchent. Elle trouvait le médecin particulièrement mignon. Cette boule de poil donnait à la rouquine l'envie de la câliner, ce dont elle ne se privait pas la plupart du temps.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur le brun à côté du médecin de bord. Il faisait le pitre avec, pour unique spectateur, Chopper. _Comme d'habitude quoi. _Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de détailler son corps fin mais musclé. Son regard glissa de sa cicatrice sous l'œil, à son cou, puis descendit jusqu'à son torse. Elle devinait sous sa veste rouge des abdominaux parfaits, dus à ses nombreux combats. Son regard allait descendre plus bas encore quand Robin l'interpella:

« Nami, c'est bien ça? Que donne le log pose?

-Ouest-nord-ouest. C'est tout bon Robin! répondit la rousse du tac au tac »

Elle savait pertinemment que l'archéologue avait remarqué son intérêt soudain pour le corps du capitaine. Ses joues devinrent cramoisies.

« Oy! Ça va Nami? Tu es toute rouge, intervint Luffy.

-O-oui oui.

-T'es sure?

-Si je te le dis! »

Un rire léger parvint aux oreilles de la navigatrice, c'était Robin. _La honte! Je suis foutue maintenant!_

« Au fait, tu sais s'il neigera sur la prochaine île? demanda le capitaine, coupant court aux pensées de la rousse.

-Tu as tant aimé la neige que ça? se reprit-elle.

-Alabasta était une île estivale, ce qui veux dire que notre prochaine escale sera une île automnale, intervint Robin.

-Cool! J'adore l'automne! »

Zorro, qui s'entraînait non loin de là, fut interpellé par des sortes de débris tombant du ciel.

« Tiens il pleut?

-Non, ce n'est pas de la pluie ça...

-Des grêlons? demanda la canonnier.

-Non plus, il y a un truc qui nous tombe droit dess... Lynn ne termina pas sa phrase. Toutes les personnes présentes levèrent la tête en même temps.

« Hein? »

Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent du surprise. Le capitaine ne réussit à articuler que ces mots:

« Un gallion...

-Qui tombe du ciel? termina la navigatrice.

-Incroyable, ajouta l'alchimiste, fascinée.

-Je rêve, murmura Sanji, qui en perdit sa cigarette. »

Le temps se suspendit quelques secondes, personnes n'osant réellement y croire.

« Accrochez-vous! Hurla Nami, avant que le navire ne s'écrase. »

Tous s'agrippèrent à ce qu'ils purent, complètement décontenancés par les événements.

« C'est pas vrai! Dites moi que c'est pas vrai! cria la navigatrice, cramponnée au mât du navire.

-T'as raison! C'est une hallucination! Rien qu'une hallucination! tenta de se convaincre Ussop.

-Ça continue de tomber! Faites attention! dit Sanji à l'intention de tout le monde. »

_Merde! Mes élixirs! _Pensa Lynn. _Faut que j'aille empêcher que mes fioles se cassent. Sinon le bateau risque d'exploser, et nous avec! _L'alchimiste tenta un mouvement pour se rapprocher de la porte malgré la forte houle. Elle trébucha sur un tonneau qui passait par là et faillit s'étaler de tout son long sur le plancher du bateau. Elle fut in-extremis rattrapée par les bras puissants du sabreur. _Son entraînement sert à quelque chose finalement. _

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous?! Tu veux passer par dessus bord ou quoi?! »

_Toujours aussi aimable._

« Faut que j'aille voir si mon matériel est en état, répondit-elle.

-Et ça te prends comme ça, d'un coup?

-Pas le choix! A moins que tu préfèrent que le bateau explose!

-Trop dangereux! Attend que ça se calme , lui dit-elle intransigeant. »

Elle l'affronta du regard quelques secondes mais ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête. Ces yeux métalliques ne la mettaient pas du tout à l'aise. Pas qu'elle ai peur. Juste qu'ils lui rappelaient de nombreux souvenirs pas très glorieux. _Encore perdu...zut. _Comment pouvait-il être aussi insouciant et ne pas douter une seule seconde du destin de l'équipage. _Espèce de maboul au cheveux verts._

« Si t'as pas peur de crever... abdiqua l'alchimiste en soupirant. »

Il ne défit pas pour autant son étreinte. Sûrement avait-il trop peur qu'elle en profite pour se faire la malle.

« Râââââââh! Un squelette! hurla Ussop.

-Crétin! Ne le balance pas sur moi! cria Sanji.

-Attention! En voilà d'autres! prévint la navigatrice.

-Une pluie de squelettes! se lamenta la canonnier. »

Après ce dernier cri, le calme revint, l'océan se calma et le silence régna. Tous reprenaient leur souffle. Zorro avait entre temps lâché prise, avant que le reste de l'équipage ne remarque quoi que se soit et ne se fasse des idées. Lynn n'ajouta rien si ce n'est un soupir. Elle courut à toute allure vers son « laboratoire » de fortune, claquant la porte. _Une vraie furie _pensa le bretteur.

« Comment ça se fait qu'un bateau tombe du ciel comme ça ? Demanda Luffy.

-C'est pas commun en effet, lança le cuisinier.

-Je vois rien là-haut, ajouta Zorro. »

La navigatrice de l'équipage tentait de trouver une explication plausible à ce phénomène quand quelque chose à son poignet retint son attention.

« Ah!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nami? demanda inquiet Sanji.

-Catastrophe! s'exclama-t-elle. Le log pose est cassé! Il est pointé vers le ciel et ne bouge pas!

-Erreur, intervint Robin, le log pose n'est pas cassé, il est juste attiré par un magnétisme plus puissant. Sa mémoire a été remplacée pas de nouvelles cordonnées. »

Elle marqua une pose. Tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Elle leva la tête puis reprit.

« Il point vers le haut, ce qui en l'occurrence signifie qu'il est attiré par une île céleste.

-Quoi?! »

Luna revint dans ses appartements légèrement en rogne à cause du vice-amiral Saitou, cependant, elle était plutôt satisfaite d'avoir trouvé un plan d'attaque. _Il m'aura servie à quelque chose le bougre... _En effet, la jeune femme n'avait pas spécialement apprécié l'entre-vue avec le vice-amiral. Ces propos corrompus et sexistes n'avaient pas spécialement plu à Luna. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas encadrer les marines à la botte du Gouvernement Mondial. Parce que cet homme, bien qu'il n'en laissait rien paraître, était un pourri jusqu'à la moelle, dépendant des Dragons célestes, ne voyant que l'argent.

Après ces réflexions très - comment dire? - aimables, elle s'assit sur un fauteuil près d'elle et posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses.

Son subordonné – qui était resté à son poste tout le temps de l'entretien – remarqua assez rapidement le sourire carnassier de sa supérieure. Son visage s'éclaira. Si elle arborait ce sourire c'était pour une bonne raison et il avait sa petite idée sur la question. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de se lancer.

« Vous m'avez l'air assez contente, vice-amiral, auriez-vous une idée?

-Oh que oui Azuma...

-Et? interrogea-t-il, cachant mal son impatience.

-Et je vais en parler à Sengoku de ce pas. »

Le brun parut un peu déçu mais ne dit rien. Après tout, elle faisait ce qui lui chantait et n'avait pas à l'en informer à chaque fois, il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

La jeune femme se leva d'un bond et partit en trombes, trop pressée de passer à l'offensive.

Après quelques secondes, elle se ravisa et revint sur ses pas.

« Ramenez-vous Azuma. »

Ce dernier sursauta, puis un sourire vint orner son visage. _Comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait pas de petite amie, avec un sourire pareil... _pensa la brune. Son subordonné accourut derrière elle, puis ils se mirent en route.

Dans les couloirs du Q-G, le silence régnait, tous étant à leur poste. Ce qui valait aussi pour Sanchez D Luna et Azuma Haïko. L'une étant trop occupée à penser aux détails de la mission, l'autre anxieux à l'idée de lui demander une nouvelle fois de quoi s'agissait son plan. Il se triturait les doigts nerveusement, ne sachant pas comment entamer la conversation.

« Heum, vice-amiral? »

Pas de réponse. Il se sentit vraiment seul en cet instant.

« Si vous vous demandez ce que je compte faire, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez être fixé. »

En effet, ils étaient arrivés à hauteur du bureau de l'amiral en chef Sengoku. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on lui permette d'entrer. Quand ce fut fait, elle poussa la lourde porte en bois et s'engouffra dans l'immense bureau suivie d' Azuma. _La vache c'est grand! _S'exclama mentalement Haïko. Il avait tout à fait raison, la pièce faisait au moins le double de celle de sa supérieure. Les murs blancs, étaient parsemés d'étagères, où reposait une multitude de livres, mais aussi de tableaux divers. En son centre se tenait un magnifique bureau en chêne. Il était orné d'arabesques taillées au couteau. _Un chef d'œuvre. _On remarquait tout de suite que la Marine n'était pas pauvre. Tout du moins, les hauts gradés bénéficiaient de certains avantages. Après cette rapide description des lieux, les regards des deux nouveaux arrivants se posèrent sur un homme aux cheveux épais noirs, attachés en une grande tresse. Il était assis à son bureau l'air sérieux. La chèvre qui se tenait près de lui en aurait surpris plus d'un, sans aucun doute, mais les deux jeunes gens avaient l'habitude de voir leur supérieur se balader avec l'animal.

Luna s'avança dans la pièce. Haïko quant à lui resta en arrière, il n'était qu'un officier après tout.

Contre toute attente, ce n'est pas la vice-amiral qui entama la discussion mais l'amiral en chef Sengoku:

« Que me vaut votre visite? Ne me dites pas que vous avez déjà un plan d'attaque?

Un fin rictus vint orner le visage de la jeune femme.

« Si je suis ici, c'est que, contre toute attente, j'ai trouvé un moyen concret de capturer une bonne fois pour toute Shanks Le Roux. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement durant lesquelles l'amiral en chef faisait la navette entre le regard déterminé de la vice-amiral, et le regard anxieux de l'officier. Il se reprit et demanda:

« Pourriez-vous être plus claire?

-Je pense que l'attaquer de front est voué à l'échec. Cette tentative a échoué maintes fois. Non, ce que je propose c'est de m'infiltrer à bord de son équipage en tant que... »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase qu'un « Quoi?! » à l'unisson rententit.

« Vice-amiral, si je puis me permettre...tenta Haïko.

-Non Azuma. Je sais très bien ce que je fais, lui répondit-elle sans se retourner. »

Elle ne quittait pas des yeux son supérieur. Scrutant chacun de ses mouvements, même les plus infimes, tentant de deviner sa réponse. Mais l'homme en face ne laissait rien paraître. Seule l'exclamation qu'il avait laissé échapper un peu plus tôt, prouvait qu'il était un tant soit peu surpris. Devait-il donner son consentement? Était-ce une bonne idée que de s'infiltrer chez l'ennemi? Ou alors cela se solderait-il pas un fiasco total? Lui aussi la détaillait. Son regard océan était empli de courage et de détermination. Malheureusement, il sentait dans ses yeux un désir de vengeance et surtout de sang. Il le savait. Si Sanchez D Luna s'était proposée pour cette mission, c'était pour atteindre un but bien précis, bien plus profond que celui de capturer l'un des Quatre Empereurs. Il ne savait pas de quoi il en retournait, mais il avait l'intime conviction qu'il le saurait bien assez tôt. Mais que pouvait-il faire après tout ? A part regarder comment les choses allaient évoluer ? Devait-il refuser pour éviter un bain de sang ? Non, il ne le pouvait pas. Sengoku soupira.

« Savez-vous où se trouve Shanks Le Roux ?

-Pas pour le moment, mais je compte sur le service de recherche de la base pour le localiser.

-Comment ferez-vous pour ne pas qu'ils vous reconnaissent ?

-Déguisement, répondit-elle catégorique.

-Vous êtes tout de même haut gradé.

-Ne vous en souciez pas. Je n'ai pas fait de grosses vagues dans la marine ni à l'extérieur, tout du moins, je ne fais pas la une de la presse. Je pense que je leur suis encore inconnue.

-Bien, je ne peux qu'accepter votre requête. »

Les poings d' Haïko se crispèrent sous la surprise. Comment ces deux là pouvaient-ils être si nonchalants ? Elle allait directement à l'abattoir là! Et Sengoku en avait pleinement conscience. _Bordel!_

« Merci, amiral en chef, dit-elle en s'inclinant, je ne vous décevrais pas.

-J'en suis convaincu. Bien, vous pouvez disposer. »

Luna tourna les talons, suivie par Haïko. Quand ils furent à une distance respectable du bureau de Sengoku, Azuma se stoppa. La brune tourna la tête, surprise par le comportement de son subordonné.

« Qu'y a t-il Azuma ?

-Vous êtes vraiment inconsciente vice-amiral, dit-il lentement, les yeux dans le vague. »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Et pourquoi, je vous prie ? »

Le yeux du jeune homme prirent un éclat que Luna ne connaissait pas.

« Mais regardez vous, vice-amiral! Vous allez droit à l'abattoir! Sauf votre respect, vous allez vous faire massacrer s'ils se rendent compte de quoi que se soit!

-Taisez-vous Azuma!

-Non ! s'emporta t-il. Pas cette fois! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte ? Je sais bien que vous êtes motivée pas la vengeance. Personne n'est dupe! L'amiral en chef aussi l'a vu! Mais il n'a rien fait! Vous savez pourquoi? Tout simplement parce qu'il n'en a rien à faire de ce qu'il peut bien vous arriver! Si vous pouvez le capturer ça l'arrangerait, mais sinon peut importe de votre sort! Je.. ! »

Il en avait trop dit. La jeune femme empoigna d'un geste brusque le col de la veste d'Haïko et le plaqua contre le mur avec violence.

« Fermez là un peu! »

L'homme ne répondit rien. Bien qu'il fut plus grand que sa supérieure d'au moins une tête, ses pupilles rétractées et ses dents sorties ne le mettaient pas du tout à l'aise. Il déglutit, se rendant compte de la stupidité de ses paroles. Elle resserra son emprise.

« Je sais très bien tout ça, murmura t-elle, détournant le regard. »

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent. Mais alors, pourquoi faisait-elle tout ça? La question allait franchir ses lèvres quand il fut coupé.

« Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, je ne peux PLUS faire autrement. »

Hein ?Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle plus reculer ? Cela aurait-il un rapport avec le fait qu'elle veuille se venger ? Toutes ses questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, se bousculant.

Les paroles de son subordonné résonnaient dans sa tête, qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, qu'elle risque sa vie ? Elle l'avait toujours fait et il n'avait jamais rien eu à redire. Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent, elle n'était plus convaincue de survivre. Elle était résignée à mourir en emportant la vie de l'assassin de ses parents. Elle leur avait fait la promesse devant leur tombe, et une promesse ne pouvait se soustraire. Elle le tuerait, quoi qu'il en compte, même sa vie. Elle leva les yeux vers ceux d'Azuma, qui paraissait perdu.

Les yeux de sa supérieure se posèrent sur les siens, stoppant instantanément toutes ses questions. En rencontrant son regard océan, il décela une immense tristesse et eu l'envie irrépressible de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais de un, leur situation ne le permettait pas, de deux, il était toujours agrippé au col, l'empêchant de faire un geste, de trois, s'il le faisait, il se prendrait un coup, et de quatre, il n'en avait plus la fore, après lui avoir tenu tête, toute son énergie s'était instantanément envolée.

« Ne vous mêlez plus de ça Azuma. Et faîtes ce que je vous dit, au lieu de vous rebeller, ça vous éviterait bon nombres de problèmes. »

Le jeune homme n'ajouta rien. Elle desserra son emprise lentement, puis partit à toute vitesse, voulant à tout prix se changer les idées.

Haïko se laissa doucement glisser au sol. Appuyé au mur, il se prit la tête entre les mains. Mais pourquoi pleurait-elle?

Une jeune femme se trouvait étendue sur le sable, inconsciente. Sa peau pâle et ses cheveux roses collés à celui-ci lui donnaient un air cadavérique. Elle respirait à peine, sa poitrine se soulevait imperceptiblement.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et se mit à tousser fortement. Elle se redressa pour recracher l'eau salée qui se trouvait dans sa trachée. Quand elle se fut calmée, elle inspira profondément et se laissa tombée sur le sable, les bras ballants. Ses yeux verts fixaient le ciel. _Je suis en vie..._ pensa t-elle. Un léger sourire traversa son visage furtivement. _Je suis en vie... Mais comment ? _

Elle eut le courage de lever un bras et remarqua surprise qu'il était bandé. Ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait fait, ça c'était sur. Mais alors qui l'avait soignée ? Elle passa une main sur ventre puis la glissa sous son dos douloureux. Elle sentit un tissu le recouvrant en bonne partie. Intriguée, elle se mit sur ses pieds et nota que la quasi-totalité de son corps était recouvert de pansements et de bandages. Ses menottes avaient disparues, laissant libre cours aux mouvement de la jeune femme. _Alors c'est ça être libre ? _Ses yeux verts prirent un éclat qui avait disparut depuis des années. Elle se retourna et vit au loin quelque chose qui lui mit chaud au cœur. La ville...

Sans plus de cérémonie, et en laissant de côté toutes les questions portant sur sa survie, elle se dirigea vers son objectif : la ville. Lentement elle avança sur le sable. Ses jambes tremblaient mais elle n'en tint pas compte, trop pressée de découvrir un semblant d'humanité.

Quand elle arriva aux abords de la ville, la jeune femme marqua une pause, essoufflée par le trajet et aussi pour se donner du courage. Allait-on la dévisager ? Comment allaient-ils réagir face à elle, dans cet état peu glorieux ? Le brouhahaha des rues la convainquit d' y aller. _De toute façon, personne ne prêtera attention à moi. _Elle releva la tête et d'un pas déterminé, s'engouffra dans la ville noire de monde.

Tout était fabuleux. La jeune femme s'émerveillait de tout, et tout l'émerveillait. Les personnes riant de bons cœur, les boutiques toutes plus attirantes les unes que les autres, les lumières des réverbères récemment allumés, les petites maisons,... TOUT. Elle n'arrêtait pas de tourner la tête dans tous les sens , de peur de manquer la moindre petite chose. Un sourire éperdu aux lèvres, elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un la fixait depuis quelques minutes déjà.

L'homme -car c'était un homme- rit doucement devant autant d'enthousiasme. _Vraiment surprenante... _Mais quelque chose le fit reprendre son sérieux. La marque dans son dos... on pouvait la deviner derrière ses bandages. En quelques secondes il s'approcha de la demoiselle et déposa sur ses épaules sa veste. La jeune femme frissonna à cause du contact et elle se retourna vivement. Il put lire dans ses yeux de la peur. La peur de s'être faite repérée si rapidement. Il s'empressa de lui donner une excuse :

« Il ne faudrait pas que vous attrapiez froid. »

Puis il disparut.

_ Qui était-ce ? _ La jeune femme resta en plan quelques secondes, la veste toujours sur ses épaules. Elle n'avait pas eut le temps de lui répondre quoi que ce soit. Ceci dit, elle doutait fortement qu'elle eusse pu sortir quelque chose. Ses cordes vocales n'avaient pas été utilisé depuis bien longtemps.

L'ex esclave aux cheveux roses devait se l'avouer, elle avait eut très peur en sentant le contact de quelque chose d'étranger sur sa peau. Elle avait eut peur que se fusse un Dragon Céleste ou même un marine. Mais quand elle avait vu le visage de la personne, elle n'avait plus ressenti la même chose. Ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux gris lui avaient glacé le sang. Ce n'était plus de la peur mais de la soumission pur et dure. Elle s'était sentie si faible face à lui, qu'il lui aurait donné une pichenette elle serait tombé au sol. Elle s'était perdue dans la contemplation de ses yeux quand il avait commencé à parler. Puis il s'était volatilisé d'un seul coup. Comme si ce qui s'était passé n'avait été qu'une illusion, un rêve.

Elle marchait désormais dans les rues plus calmes. Le flux de personnes avait fortement diminué devant l'heure tardive. Les personnes se trouvant dans les bars ou chez eux.

Une question taraudait la jeune femme depuis un petit moment. Où allait-elle loger ce soir ? Et qu'allait-elle manger ? Elle n'avait pas un seul Berry sur elle, d'ailleurs, elle n'en avait jamais eu.

En passant devant un bar bruyant elle vit une affiche qui retint son attention :

« Cherche serveuse, salaire : 1130 Berrys

Informations complémentaires à l'intérieur »

Et si elle tentait de travailler ne serait-ce que pour gagner de quoi se nourrir ? Elle dormirait dehors, cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle avait déjà vécu pire. C'est donc sur cette résolution qu'elle franchit les portes du bar.

Elle entra dans une atmosphère complètement différente. Les discussions avaient toutes cessées après l'entrée de la jeune femme. Un silence de plomb se fit, comme si elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Quoi de plus normal ? Elle paraissait bien jeune pour traîner dans les bars et encore moins blessée comme elle l'était.

Toute la détermination de la rose disparue instantanément devant ce silence. Elle baissa les yeux de gêne et n'osa bouger. Elle se mit à se triturer les doigts nerveusement cherchant quelque chose à dire, mais rien ne semblait vouloir sortir. _Je ne mangerais pas ce soir tant pis. _Elle allait faire demi-tour lâchement quand une main attrapa son épaule. Elle tressaillit à cause de sa blessure et se retourna. Un jeune homme, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus gris, se tenait face à elle. Les joues rosies sûrement dues à l'alcool et un sourire aux lèvres il l'invita à s'asseoir au comptoir :

« Ben alors petite ? Tu entres et tu repars comme ça ? Viens t'asseoir là, t'as l'air mal en point ! »

Elle n'eut pas la force de refuser. C'était une des rares personnes à lui avoir si gentiment parlé ces dernières années. Inconsciemment elle le fixait.

« Qu'est ce t'as à me fixer comme ça ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? rigola-t-il. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Sa gorge était terriblement sèche et son estomac criait famine. Les discussions avaient repris bon train et le brouhaha ambiant couvrait ses gargouillements incessants, lui signalant qu'il fallait qu'elle mange.

« T'es muette petite ? »

Lui buvait tranquillement sa chope emplie de rhum. Soudain, il sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et lâcha :

« Ah ! Mais tu as peut être faim ? N'est-ce pas ?»

Elle baissa les yeux et rougit légèrement, gênée.

« Attend, je vais te commander quelque chose ! »

Il allait lever le bras pour interpeller le barman quand la main de la jeune faim agrippa sa manche. Elle ne le regardait toujours pas, trop timide, mais il ajouta :

« T'as pas d'argent c'est ça ? T'inquiète ! Je te l'offre ! En plus, vu le bruit que fait ton estomac, tu risques pas de faire long feu ! »

La jeune femme rougit violemment. Alors comme ça il l'avait entendue ? La honte ! Elle desserra sa prise puis laissa tomber son bras le long de son tabouret. Vaincue, elle releva les yeux vers lui et lui offrit un sourire timide en guise de remerciements. Les lèvres du jeune homme s'étirèrent en un magnifique sourire lumineux.

« Ah ! T'es bien plus mignonne comme ça dis donc ! »

Elle rebaissa immédiatement les yeux ce qui fit rire l'homme à côté d'elle. Après son fou rire, il interpella le barman qui vint immédiatement.

« Le plat du jour s'il vous plaît, et un grand verre d'eau.

-Tout de suite. »

Puis l'homme derrière le comptoir disparut.

« Désolé ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que tu voulais manger, s'excusa-t-il. »

Elle lui offrit un regard qui voulait clairement dire : _Ce n'est pas grave._

Le jeune homme sembla soulagé et but une gorgée de son breuvage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le serveur revint avec un plat et une carafe d'eau à la main.

« Bon appétit !

-Merci, répondit-il à la place de la jeune femme. »

Elle le regarda, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Eh ! T'as pas l'air très bavarde ! Alors je parle pour toi ! Se justifia t-il. »

Elle sourit. Cet homme était vraiment étrange. Il ne la connaissait de rien, et pourtant il discutait avec elle comme s'il la connaissait depuis toujours et lui offrait même un repas. Louche tout de même... Mais elle ne l'imaginait vraiment pas en pervers qui aurait voulu profiter d'elle après avoir été gentil avec elle. Non, il était différent. Il était différent de toutes les personnes qu'elle avait côtoyé durant sa vie d'esclave. Il ne lui voulait aucun mal, ce qui l'apaisait.

« Ça va refroidir, dit il simplement sans pour autant la regarder. »

Elle sursauta. Sa voix était bien plus posée qu'il y a quelques instants. Il tourna la tête, la sondant. Quoi ? Elle avait quelque chose sur le visage ? Son changement radical d'attitude la surprenait. Était-il lunatique ?

« Mange, t'en meurs d'envie nan ?

Il n'avait pas tort, mais il lui était difficile d'accepter un tel présent. Elle contemplait son assiette, qui lui paraissait chaque seconde plus appétissante.

Le jeune homme soupira face à son attitude et piqua la nourriture de son assiette à l'aide de sa fourchette et la plaça devant la bouche de la rose. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux face à son attitude.

« Ouvre la bouche. En plus d'être muette tu es paralysée maintenant ? »

La jeune femme rougit de nouveau. Il avait le don pour la mettre dans l'embarras celui-là ! Prise d'un courage qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle empoigna la fourchette des mains du jeune homme et l'engouffra dans sa bouche.

« Ah bah voilà quand tu veux ! »

Hm...Que c'était bon... Elle n'avait rien mangé de meilleur dans sa vie. En une seule bouchée, elle avait été séduite par la plat. Tout en mastiquant la nourriture, elle se retenait de pleurer. Jamais elle n'avait mangé chaud dans sa vie d'esclave, et là, elle avait le droit à un repas complet, avec des couverts, et même de l'eau. Elle ne put contenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elles perlaient le long de sa joue doucement.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux.

« Je savais qu'ils avaient un bon cuisinier, mais à ce point là ! »

La rose sourit face à cette remarque. S'il savait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'assiette vide et le ventre plein, la jeune femme souffla de contentement. Jamais elle n'avait mangé autant en une seule fois ! Elle bu une gorgée d'eau et tourna la tête vers son bienfaiteur. Elle lui sourit et lui pour faire bonne mesure, lui rendit un sourire encore plus lumineux. Il paya la note, se leva du haut tabouret et s'adressa à elle :

« Bon, je dois y aller. J'espère que ce repas t'a plu ! Et j'espère aussi te revoir bientôt ! »

Quoi ? Il partait ? Il allait la laisser toute seule ? Maintenant ? Non ! Elle ne voulait pas ! Il était la seule personne qui avait été aimable et avait discuté avec elle! Devant son regard triste, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

« Je reviendrais demain, c'est promis, mademoiselle la serveuse ! »

Il avait deviné... Mais comment avait-il fait ? Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Merci.. »

Elle avait enfin pu articuler quelque chose, même s'il ne l'avait sûrement pas entendue. Pourtant, avant qu'il ne tourna les talons, elle avait cru entendre :

« Mais de rien petite. »

Puis il avait disparut.

Elle était restée là assise, à regarder la porte se fermer. Dans une sorte de transe, elle ne bougeait pas. Tout semblait s'être arrêté. Il était bel et bien partit. Elle se sentit soudain vide mais se reprit rapidement. Il lui avait promit de revenir le lendemain, il ne fallait pas qu'elle lui fasse faux bond ! C'est donc sur cet élan qu'elle se leva de son tabouret et fit face au barman qui se tenait juste derrière.

Elle se racla la gorge, leva ses yeux verts vers l'homme et d'une traite dit :

« J'aimerais travailler ici en tant que serveuse, monsieur. »

**Des avis ? Négatifs ou positifs, tant qu'ils sont constructifs j'accepte avec grand plaisir ! **

**Bye~**


End file.
